


waiting here for you for time

by moom_booom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonfires, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, asahi worries about the future, but it's mentioned, no one even drinks on screen, noya is supportive, some under-age drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moom_booom/pseuds/moom_booom
Summary: in wich there is a bonfire and feelings get sorted out





	waiting here for you for time

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'bite down' by Bastille (vs. Haim)

At first Asahi wasn't really too on board with the whole drinking thing (but then again, he wasn't really a fan of the 'bonfire behind the gym on a school night' to begin with), since he's never actually done that before, and what if they get caught most of them are still under-age. And it's also making all of his, already very loud teammates even louder – except for Yachan, who's slumped against Shimizu's shoulder, fast asleep.

But now, slightly buzzed, the bonfire warm in front of him, and Nishinoya solid against his side, he's actually quite enjoying himself. Asahi's not really sure when he got there, though, since he remembers watching the glow of the fire catching on Nishinoya's hair from across their little circle.

 

“Y'know,” says Nishinoya now, leaning his head against Asahi's arm, “I'm really gonna miss you when you're off to college, doing, adult-y things or whatever.”

 

“I, er.” This would be a good moment to tell him, “I probably won't go to college, at least not for now.”, but the words won't come out.

 

“And you're gonna make like a billion cool new friends and shit and then you're gonna forget all about me.”

 

“I won't.”

 

“What?”

 

Go to college. Forget about you. “Do, uh. That.”

 

Nishinoya opens his mouth, presumably to say something, when Suga's voice cuts through the noise, “Does anyone know a scary story?”

 

“YES! ME!”

 

“Are you sure? Because I don't want to hear about the first time you saw the king naked.”

 

“Ew! No, it's a good story, and it's super scary!”

 

“What do you mean 'ew'?”

 

During the ensuing argument, Nishinoya turns to him and says, “Walk with me, Asahi-san.”  
  
“What?”

 

“Yeah, come on.” He gets to his feet with only slight difficulty, then holds a hand out for Asahi to help him up.

 

“Oh, ok,” Asahi says, and lets himself be pulled to his feet – which is slightly awkward, since neither of them thought it through how they would proceed from there.

Nishinoya doesn't let go of his hand to pull him along, away from the group, Asahi stumbling gracelessly after him.

Asahi's pretty sure he can feel Suga's eyes on them, but he doesn't turn around to check.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“For a walk.”

 

“A pleasant nightly stroll through the dark forest.”

 

“Hush.”

 

They walk a little further, until they can just barely make out the others.

 

“I know you don't like stuff like that”, Nishinoya says.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Y'know. Scary stories and shit like that.”

 

Asahi feels the breath knocked out of him for a second, when, really, it shouldn't surprise him this much, Nishinoya has always been like this.

 

“I – thank you.”

 

Nishinoya looks at him for a couple of moments, and Asahi feels himself beginning to fidget, but Nishinoya grabs Asahi's and in both of his and says, “I'm really gonna miss you. You gotta promise me that you're not gonna forget about me, okay.”

 

“I couldn't do that.”

 

“What?” he says, looking crestfallen.

 

“No – no! I mean, I couldn't forget about you!”

 

“You just almost gave me a heart attack!” Nishinoya says, punching his arm. Hard.

 

“So – sorry.”

 

“It's okay. Hey, Asahi-san, I wanna show you something. But it's a secret, no one except for Ryuu knows about it. I mean, Yamaguchi knows about it, too, but he walked in when I showed Ryuu, so that doesn't count, and since you're my favourite person-”

 

“I. I am?”

 

“Well, yeah, obviously. But anyway, so you know how Ryuu's sister knows this one guy who makes fake Ids?”

 

Asahi doesn't, but nods along anyways. Nishinoya doesn't seem to care either way.

 

“Well, I got one, and then I went to this tattoo place -”

 

“You got a tattoo?”

 

“Yeah! Look, it's a crow!” He lifts his shirt up to reveal a small black outline of a crow (or any other bird, really, it's a little hard to tell in the relative darkness) on his left hip bone. “I wasn't really sure what to get at first, but then I thought – why not get something to remember the team by? And so I did. D'you like it?”

 

“Uh, yeah, it's very cool.”

 

“Right! Touch it! It's all gross and scabbed over!”

 

Which, to be honest, doesn't really seem all that appealing. But he touches it anyway (tentatively, only with one fingertip), because, when has he been able to tell Nishinoya no anyway, and any excuse to touch him is good enough.

He runs his finger over the scabbed black lines, and Nishinoya grins at him, “Gross, right?”

 

“No, it's – it's fine.”

 

“You're so cute, Asahi-san,” he says, and it might just be a joke, but there's some weird roughness catching in his voice.

 

“Uh, well, you're cute, too,” he replies, scratching the back of his neck and doing his best to avoid Nishinoya's eyes.

 

“D'you really think so?” Nishinoya asks, eagerly, eyes shining, even in the dark.

 

“I,” he swallows hard, and blinks a couple times. “When did you get so close?”

 

“I – I don't know.” Nishinoya seems just a surprised that he's almost glued himself to Asahi's front, but he makes no effort to move away. He reaches out a hand and places it over where Asahi can feel his heart thumping madly in his chest. “Your heart's racing.”

 

“Uh, yes, it does that sometimes.” Nishinoya clenches his fingers in the fabric, then smiles and says, “You never did answer me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“D'you think I'm cute, Asahi-san?”

 

He nods jerkily, not quite trusting his voice, but it doesn't seem to be enough. “I think you're a lot more than that.”

 

“Yeah?” he breathes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Asahi-san, I'm not sure if you are aware of this, and I mean, knowing you, you probably aren't, which is fine, but now with you leaving, I think it's kinda time I said something, because I'm pretty sure you wouldn't, even if you'd noticed. And uh. Point is, I like you.” He looks at Asahi sharply, expectant. “So, uh, do you like me too?”

 

“Yes, of course -”

 

“No, Asahi-san, you don't understand,” he sounds frustrated. “I like you in a 'I wanna make out with you all the fucking time' kinda way.”

 

“O – oh.”

 

“Yeah, so, do you also like me like that?”

 

“Yes. Yes, of course!”

 

“Really?” he asks, unreasonably surprised, pulling Asahi down with the hand in his shirt.

 

“I thought you already knew?” he says a little helplessly, and he did, not only because both Suga and Daichi knew about it even before Asahi himself realised, but also because Nishinoya must have noticed how much more of a blushing, stuttering mess Asahi becomes around him. But maybe he just thinks that Asahi's always like that, which would honestly be a little upsetting.

 

“No, of course not! I've been trying to get you to notice me since first year, I was a little preoccupied!”

 

“But – but I always noticed you, Nishinoya,” he's not really sure what to say or do, and it's terrible.

 

“But not the way I wanted you to.”

 

“You don't even know that.”

 

“Well, did you?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Okay, that's fine then,” loosening his grip a little, but walking Asahi backwards even further away from the others.

Asahi's back hits the bark of the nearest tree, and, with a pang in his chest, he's reminded of being walked backwards by Nishinoya not too long ago. But this time, it's completely different. This time they're not fighting, and his stomach is churning with butterflies and not guilt and shame.

This time, Asahi kind of feels like they might be on the edge of something pretty good.

That is not to say that his skin isn't crawling with nervousness from having Nishinoya so close, and his touch feels scalding, even through the fabric.

 

“I'm – I'm not going. To college.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I won't leave.”

 

“Is that because I told you I like you? Because, I mean, it's gonna suck when you leave, obviously, but I can deal –“

 

“No! No, it's not because of you. It's just ...”

 

“But didn't you actually get scouted? Or like a scholar ship or something like that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I don't know,” and he really doesn't, that's kind of the problem, “I'm just scared?”

 

“Are you fucking serious? Well, what the fuck are you scared of?”

 

“Nishinoya –“

 

“No, seriously, it's not even like you'll be alone! Suga and Daichi'll be there, too, and then me too in a year.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then why are you not doing it? You have everything you need, and I just want you to be … I just think you're so great, and I want you to see it too!”

 

“I – I know. And I'll think about it, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He drops his head against Asahi's chest. “I don't want you to be unhappy.”

 

“I'm not.”

 

“Yeah, but you might be if you don't, like, follow your dreams or something.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He licks his lips, and his throat goes dry, when he finds Nishinoya's eyes tracking the movement.

 

“Uh,” he says, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, but then instead drops it to Nishinoya's shoulder.

 

“Are you gonna kiss me now, Asahi-san?”

 

He swallows nervously – which is a little hard to do around his dry mouth. “If – if you let me?”

 

“If you didn't after all this, I'd punch you in the mouth. With my mouth.”

 

“That's … very nice of you.”

 

“I'd do it gently, obviously!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now kiss me already!”

 

But in the end he doesn't actually wait for Asahi to do it, but instead pulls Asahi down none too gently and presses their mouths together.

He's not actually the first person Asahi's ever kissed (that had been Suga, and _that_ had been on a dare), but it is the first time he feels like he might actually enjoy it. Nishinoya's lips are chapped, but warm, and when he opens them, Asahi can still taste the beer he had earlier (which should be gross, but strangely isn't). And he's so close, and so careful, and it's so very nice, until Asahi realizes that his free hand is just limply dangling by his side and he's hit with how unbelievably awkward he must seem, not even knowing what to do with his hands.

 

“What – what's wrong?” Nishinoya asks, pulling away slightly, looking a little worried.

 

“My hand.”

 

“What's with it?” he asks, grabbing for it to inspect it for wounds.

 

“I – I don't know where to put it?”

 

“What?”

 

“You know, when we're … kissing … I don't know what to do with it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't know where to put it?”

 

“Asahi-san, oh my god! Just -”, he's still holding on to it, and places it on his waist. “Better now?”

 

“Yeah. I'm sorry that I'm like that?”

 

“Asahi-san, I've known you for two years. D'you think I'd like you if I minded that you get like that sometimes?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“I mean, I'd probably still like you because you're so fucking hot, but I would probably not like you as much.”

 

Asahi wishes he could bury his face in his hands, but it's not really possible with Nishinoya holding both of them to his body. “Stop.”

 

“It's true!”

 

“It's embarrassing!”

 

“Kiss me more, Asahi-san.”  
  
“Yeah, okay.”

 

They lean in to close the gap at the same time, and it's even nicer this time. It doesn't take too long for them to fall in sync, and he tightens his grip on Nishinoya, who gasps, and draws him impossibly closer.

 

“Asahi-san,” he says, “Asahi-san, I live super close to here. Let's go there, okay?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yeah. Please spend the night?”

 

“I, yeah, okay! Yeah, let's go!”

 

Nishinoya takes his hand and says, “Come on, let's get our stuff.”

 

“Look who's back!” Tanaka shouts as soon as they approach the others, holding out his fist for Nishinoya to hit.

 

“Yeah, but we're gonna go home now.”

 

“Nice!”

 

“Oh, are you gonna -”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You shut up!”

 

“Make sure to use protection!” Suga calls after them.

 

“And lube! Lots of that!” Daichi adds.

 

Asahi ignores them both (or at least pretends to not hear them), and grabs both their bags and briskly walks away, Nishinoya laughing and running after him.

 

“You don't have to carry mine. I can do it.”

 

“I know that. But, but I want to. If that's okay?”

 

“Of course! I just thought in case it gets too heavy.”

 

The street is dimly lit by some street lights, and, honestly, Asahi'd probably be running for his life by now (he's never been a fan of walking alone at night), but now, with Nishinoya beside him, it doesn't even seem that bad anymore.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've been really busy the past few weeks, but since it was my birthday today (which i spent sick in bed lol), i decided to finally finish this (since it's been sitting in my drafts for weeks).  
> i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
